Never Let Go
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: Mamoru is leaving for America, but hasn't told Usagi that he is leaving. How will she react?


Never Let Go

By Mikomi Hatake

Author Notes: This is a one shot for now, but I do have a sequel planned for this. I have started writing it, but I'm not sure if I'm actually going to post it.

Mamoru sat in his usual spot at the Crown Arcade, a hot cup of coffee in his hands. It was he last visit to the arcade before he moved to America for the next few years. His classes were over, his bags were packed, and his flight was booked, but something just didn't feel right.

"Have you told her yet?" Motoki asked as he polished the already spotless counter. Mamoru shook his head. There was only one person who did not yet know about his upcoming trip to America. "You leave in less than twenty four hours and you still haven't told Usagi!"

"Told Usagi what?" Said girl asked as she slipped into the empty seat next to Mamoru.

He gave a sigh as he took a sip of his coffee. Anything to delay telling the blond about his trip. We watched the seconds tick by on his watch.

"Mamoru-baka, please tell me." Usagi began to pout. He still gave no answer.

Motoki spoke up "He's going to America."

"Like on vacation?" The blond asked. "I hear that its beautiful there. I wish I could go!"

Mamoru put down his drink and prepared for the worst. "Odango Atama, I'm moving to America."

Both Motoki and Mamoru watched as the smile quickly left her face. "Why would you want to do something like that?"

"I was offered an internship at a teaching hospital in New York." He replied.

"But that means you won't be in Tokyo anymore." Tears began to well up in her eyes as she realized that one of the most constant things in her life was about to change.

'Now you don't have to worry about running into me anymore." For years they had bickered and harassed each other, and it was all about to change over night.

Usagi tried to hold back her tears but the more she thought about loosing him, the more she wanted to cry. She took a deep breath, stood up from her seat at the counter, and began to storm out of the arcade. Before she got to the door she turned back towards Mamoru. "Today was the day I was going to tell you. I had it all planned out. I would order a milkshake, and we would bicker like usual, Motoki even promised to help me out! I was going to straight up tell you that I like you." At this point the entire arcade had gone silent.

Mamoru remained speechless on his stool, and Usagi took it as a sign of rejection. Her tears fell freely as the door slammed shut behind her. Mamoru's cup slipped from his hand and shattered on the tile floor.

"You have been waiting years for this moment, what are you waiting for?" Motoki tried to push his best friend into going after the blond girl.

Mamoru let his head fall to the counter. "It would hurt her more to know the truth. I leave for America in the morning and I don't know when I'll be back." He let out a sigh. "She's a beautiful young girl, she will find someone to take care of her."

Usagi called Motoki that night to get the details about Mamoru's trip. It took every ounce of self control she had to stay home that morning. She had considered running to the airport and begging him to stay in Tokyo. She was so frustrated that she never said her goodbyes or wished him luck with his studies.

It was two weeks before Usagi stepped foot inside the Crown Arcade again. She took a seat on Mamoru's old stool and ordered her usual milkshake. Motoki hurried to complete her order. When he handed her the drink he also placed a small white envelope on the counter beside her. The envelope was bare save for her name on the front.

"What's this?" She asked as she took a sip f her milkshake.

"I'm not sure." Motoki replied as he began to wipe down the counter. "It arrived for you this morning."

The blond examined the envelope, flipping it over in her hands. She ripped open the paper and found a short note and a plane ticket. A one way ticket to America. She skimmed over the note and gave a huge smile before dashing out of the arcade. In her haste she had forgotten the note on the counter.

Odango,

Its just not the same without you.

Love,

Mamoru-Baka

* * *

The airport was crowded as she stepped off the plane. Usagi clutched her carry-on bag as she scanned the large crowd. As she stepped towards the gates she noticed someone standing off to the side. No matter how hard she tried, she could not forget those piercing blue orbs.

His eyes lit up once they met hers, and Mamoru hurried to meet the blond girl before she got lost. Holding her in his arms he made a silent vow to never let her go again.

"I missed you Mamoru-Baka."

"I missed you too Odango."


End file.
